Darkness Inside
by Sanji-dreams
Summary: One shot about what would happen if Kanako became mad because of jealousy after KeitaroNaru's wedding [Darkfics]


**Darkness Inside a Kanako Urashima's one shoot **

I have always been alone since onii-chan left the house . My so-called parents suddenly started to treat me like their second child while they used to remind me that I was an adopted child before onii-chan's departure .

I have been lucky all these years : my parents loved me and lot of boys asked me out but I refused to all . Because for me , the only one in my heart was my brother . Call me sicko if you want but I will never be cured .

When I find out where onii-chan lived , I ran to that place and took advantage of brother's absence to emerge as the new big boss of Hinata . That's when I discovered that all the girls in this bloody inn ended to fall in love with onii-chan . But amongst all theses girls , one of them was not honest about Keitaro : Naru .

In first place I thought that would be perfect because she was the only one that onii-chan care about and one days or another , he would be pissed by this childish behaviour but I was wrong . Onii-chan was alsoacting like her . Surrounded by five gorgeous girls , he was trying to save the friendship he had for everyone but in the same time , he and Naru were trying to move on . To some extent , they confessed to each other since the beginning but Naru's pride and Keitaro's kindness were on the way so they were blocked .

I don't know why but I helped them to confess officially . For all the love I get toward onii-chan , I've help the girl who always been the one who remind me that I won't ever going out with my brother . At first I was a girl determined to bring onii-chan to me and at last I'm the one who helped Naru and Keitaro to confess to each other.

After the marriage , Iv' been able to see that the others girls were indeed in love with Kei-kun but when they had to choose between friendship and impossible love , they choose the first one . according to me , they'll be always in love with my brother but they are going to find a substitute who'll become with the time their true love . But It won't happened to me because before I was the sister in love with her brother and after the marriage , I've become the step sister still in love with her brother … and the only one who was an obstacle for me now was Naru . If Naru died , what kind of person will welcome all the sadness that Keitaro could have ? Family of course .

To me , Keitaro has been the one who protect me when I was young , he helped me with my new family at the beginning and step by step they started to accept me like their daughter. He has been here for me in my youth and I'll be for him in the future .

That's why I stabbed Naru one days but unlike all I planed , Keitaro didn't come back to me . He stayed with this stupid Naru all the time she was hospitalized . According to the others girls , I was the scariest girl in the world when I stabbed Naru .. my eyes twinkled when I've seen the blood coming out of Naru's wound . I was ready to stabbed her more at that time but motoko hit me . When I woke up , I was in my room in a straitjacket and Motoko was guarding me . I saw the knife full of blood in my desk and when I looked at my hands , they were also covered with blood .

I stayed in this straitjacket two days . When Shinobu made me eat , she was so scared of me that her hands were shacking at every mouthful she was holding out to me . When Onii-chan came back from the hospital , he came to see me once and asked me in tears " why did you do that ?' . He never visit me again after this time .

Naru came back one week after the incident . She didn't came to see me and Keitaro came quickly to tell me that I'll be stay in this room from now . Motoko start guarding me every time and when It wasn't Motoko , it was Kaolla and I remember that when she was guarding me , she wasn't the smiling Kaolla I used to know but every looks she was giving to me were like death sentence to me .

In brief , I did the exact opposite of what I wanted to do : First I wanted to have Onii-chan close to me but as a conclusion , he left me and send me to a psychiatrics hospital . No one was visiting me and the nurses who worked here used to drug me with a lot of medicine . The only thing I was able to do was thinking about what I've done but I was so lost that the only thing I remember was when Onii-chan used to hold me when I was young and the pain I felt when Keitaro and Naru kissed each other at the weeding . Every night I cried , and according the doctors , I was so noisy that my sick neighbors was able to hear me cry despite the padded walls .

One days I decided to get ride of this pain . the day of my 19 , I succeed to get off the hospital and I jumped of the Tokyo bridge . They found my body two days later after the alert that the hospital launched when they found out that I was missing . unfortunately , I missed the water and I've hit a rock . According to some people , the rock was still cover with blood when they found me .

I don't know if Naru , Onii-chan and the others came at my burial but I left in purpose a letter with apologizes on it , especially for Naru and for Keitaro . I know that they'll never forgive me for what I've done but I can see clearly now that when you born in the darkness , no kind of redemption can save you because darkness is inside you and if you choose the wrong path , your chance to be saved by an angel disappeared for ever .

**Author note** : _hey ;) genki desu ka ? _

_Okay I know , this OS is very dark but I've seen Shuffle! memories lately and the relationship between Kaede and Rin-kun inspired me this thoughts about Kanako's case . Akamastu-sensei decided to make a positive Kanako but I think she can also have this kind of behaviour . Furthermore , Mitsumi is also a dual faces character and I think that deep in her heart , Kanako and Mistumi are more injured than the others girls when Keitaro marry Naru . It's my point of view anyway , you can be against it . ( In fact I'm not very positive IRL so I see these kind of 'dark side' in some of anime / Manga characters ) . anyway , feel please to review this OS if you liked it or disliked it ._


End file.
